


Todd Chavez and the Jughead Tattoo

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [38]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: 1x7 Say Anything, 4x7 Underground, Ace solidarity, Gen, Jughead mentioned -an ace identifying with an ace, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: How Todd changed his tattoos.





	Todd Chavez and the Jughead Tattoo

Todd is hanging out with his ace group watching a TV marathon when the California heat becomes too much for him. He doesn't like taking his clothes off usually (maybe that's an ace thing? ) but he feels comfortable enough to do that now. He takes off his sweater and his t-shirt sleeves roll up to show his prison tattoos.

"Um, Todd. What are those?" someone asks.

"Oh, those are my prison tats. I pretend my former best friend's house was actually David Boreanaz's. I went to jail for a bit and had to keep the skin heads, " he shows off his left arm tattoo before showing the one on his right arm, "and the Latin Kings."

"Wow, OK. Have you thought about doing something about them? Having gang tattoos isn't really a good idea."

"I guess. What should I do with them? They really hurt, I don't think I'm really a tattoo person." 

"You could just change them slightlu to be about something less horrible." 

Todd looks thoughtfully up at the ceiling, a finger on his chin to complete the thinky look, "I guess I like the LA Kings. Hometown pride is good right?" 

"Sure." 

"Not sure what to do with the skinhead tattoo." 

"You know Jughead Jones is ace? You could use the 'head' for a Jughead tattoo." 

"Really? That sounds cool. I think I'll read a bit more about him and then maybe get that tattoo. It's gonna hurt though."

Later, Todd finds the cheapest tattoo parlor he can find and tells the tattoo artist to just strikethrough 'tin- in Latin and add 'ny' and 'Jug' to his another tattoo. The whole thing takes less than 10 minutes and then he's done. It did hurt but these tattoos are a lot better than before.

*** 

After he has started to hang out with Yolanda, as friends for now, he gets a stain on his shirt and Yolanda ends up seeing his tattoos. 

"You like the LA Kings? Why was it Latin Kings before? And what exactly are 'skinny Jugheads'?" 

"Oh, Yolanda! You are going to love this story. It has the perfect amount of the nonsense you like about me!" 

"Okayyy... Let's hear it then." 

Yolanda ends up shaking her head a lot at Todd's ridiculous story but she also finds it weirdly charming. 

"These tattoos are definitely an improvement to the originals. You are an odd man, Todd." 

"Thanks, Yolanda," Todd just smiles as he says that. "Do you have any tattoos?" 

Yolanda just smiles, "Wouldn't you like to know. Start the movie already." 

"Alright." 

And they watch the movie and have a fun time. Yolanda doesn't usually like dudes with tattoos, but that is one of the many things where Todd is an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone in the ace group has names officially and I couldn't come up with any right now. Let's just assume that Todd doesn't know/remember pellen names yet.


End file.
